Rabid Wolves
by Silence of the Wolves
Summary: Author: Kagome Hanyou. Imprinting leads to an interesting confrontation. AU. Edward/Bella/Jacob. Silence of the Wolves Contest entry.


**Silence of the Wolves Contest**

**Title:** Rabid Wolves  
**Author:** Kagome Hanyou or kaghanyou

**Author's homepage:** http[:]/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/u/411280/# or http[:]/twilighted[.]net/viewuser[.]php?uid=49962  
**Main Players**: Edward, Bella, Jacob  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own but I sure wished I did. I'm just borrowing her characters and playing around with their lives.

**To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:**

http[:]/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/u/2269000/Silence_of_the_Wolves

**Beta reader**: vjgm *you're so awesome*

**Summary: **When a wolf imprints, it's a time of happiness. What if the one you imprinted on was your natural enemy. This may sound like a _'Romeo & Juliet'_ kind of story but it most assuredly isn't. If Romeo had imprinted on Juliet, would it have started a war – probably. What if Juliet wasn't human, that fact alone would have created problems, don't you think.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Bella didn't care what anyone was thinking. She was staring at the most beautiful face in the world – she was finally able to lay her eyes on our daughter. As she held the tiny body in her arms and, still partially in Jacob's, she turned her head toward me and shined the most beautiful smile I had ever seen back at me. Even though she had told me repeatedly she didn't want children, now that she had one, the happiness radiated in her eyes,

Renesmee placed her tiny, warm hands on Bella's cheeks and an image flitted in their heads. I saw through my daughter what she was showing her mother. It was Bella, covered in blood and sweat but she was smiling and reaching out for the object that was staring back at her. It was Renesmee's only memory of her mother before she had been taken away from Bella to be checked out and I could take care of changing her mother into a vampire.

"I remember you too, sweetie," Bella whispered quietly as she leaned in and pressed her lips to her forehead. "I knew it – I'd been right all along. You were worth the fight and I'll continue to fight for you if need be."

"She'll be fine," Alice murmured from the sidelines. Everyone was hovering, watching Bella's every movement, not trusting her. "I said, she'll be fine, she's just excited."

"I think we've experimented enough for today." Jacob stated with a voice that was so tense and stressed it surprised me. "Okay, let's not push it. Bella's doing great, but let's not underestimate anything."

His words had sparked her irritation and she glared at him. Jasper squirmed uneasily beside me, there was more than irritation in her emotions – there was also a hint of anger. Everyone was crowded so closely together that even the slightest breath seemed enormous and nerves were starting to wear thin.

"What is your _problem_, Jacob? She's my daughter!" Bella demanded. She tugged lightly against Jacob's hold on Renesmee, eager to have her fully in her arms, but he just stepped closer to her. He pressed right up to Bella, Renesmee placing her hands on both of their chests.

'_She's the one that needs to let go, I never will. What if she takes a snap at her, I need to be ready just in case.'_

I growled at Jacob. "Just because I understand your situation, doesn't mean I won't throw you out on your ass, Jacob. Bella's doing astonishingly well and has been since she woke up. Don't ruin the moment for her and our daughter!"

"I'll be glad to help him toss you, mutt," Rosalie promised, her voice furious. "I owe you a good kick in the gut." _'Please, give me a reason to kick your ass into the next state.'_

I glared at Jacob's anxious half-furious appearance. His black eyes, locked securely on Renesmee's face. Once Bella realized the motivation behind Jacob's possessiveness things were going to get very ugly, very quick.

Bella probably thought he was trying to protect her from herself. That couldn't be further from the truth unfortunately. All of his protectiveness was due to the little girl held between Jacob and my wife.

Bella watched his intense gaze on our daughter. Staring at Renesmee he was transfixed, as if he was a man caged for all his life in a dark, windowless room then released to see the wonders of a bright and colorful world for the first time.

"_No!" _Bella struggle for breath as that one word escaped her.

'_Oh no, she's figured it already.'_

As soon as Jasper stiffened next to me, my arms wrapped around Bella's chest and stomach, it was as if I was trying to chain a wild animal. Jacob ripped Renesmee out of Bella's arms in a split second, and Bella let go of her willingly. The explosion that everyone had been waiting on – happened.

"Rose," Bella growled through clenched teeth, tight-fisted hands and shaking shoulders. "Please, take Renesmee upstairs."

Rosalie held her hands out for my little girl, and Jacob handed her over hesitantly. Both of them backed away from each other and Rose flashed upstairs.

"Edward, please let go of me so I don't hurt you too."

I threw my arms off her and she tilted her head back to look at me with a small smile. "I just wanted to make sure Renesmee was out of harm's way first."

I watched as she conflicted with herself whether to crouch or simply stalk toward him. She took two slow steps toward Jacob and I heard a rather loud gulp from his throat.

"Tell me you didn't," she growled viciously at him.

Palms up in surrender, Jake backed away, trying to reason with her. "You know I can't control-"

"You stupid, perverted, misguided, corrupt and warped flea-bitten_ mutt_! How _dare _you? _She's_ _my baby!_"

He backed out the front door backwards, truly frightened. I followed behind Bella as she stalked toward him, not missing a beat of his feet as they crunched on the gravel. "Trust me – it wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of _three minutes_, and before I've even woken up you think you have some preposterous animal claim to her? She's _mine_ and Edward's, not yours," Bella's voice was growling out the words and I started to feel the lower _me_ start to stir.

'_Edward now is not the time to become aroused,'_ Jasper scolded me in his mind and I shrugged my shoulders with a sheepish grin.

"I can learn to share," he said pleadingly as he retreated across the lawn, a small smile on his face. _'What is she going to do, slap me a few times?'_

I scoffed and shook my head from side to side at his ability to underestimate my wife and his best friend…did he not know her at all.

"How dare you _imprint _on _my _baby? Have you gone crazy? Have you been into Billy's firewater or been out smoking peyote? There is no way in _hell_ you're getting anywhere near my daughter!" She continued to stalk toward him – lithe as the cat she took down earlier. I now know what Esme meant when she would mention _'a mother's rage'_ all the time.

"It was unintentional, honest!" he insisted, backing into the trees further. His heart rate had increased tremendously as the fear grew in his dark eyes. _'This is kinda fun but her attitude is starting to scare me._ _She wouldn't really hurt me, would she?'_ "Please, would you stop and listen to me for just a second?" Jacob begged.

"Why should I?" she snapped at him verbally. Rage and anger took up supremacy in my veins, courtesy of Jasper. It shoved everything else out – no other emotion could be allowed in, which was probably a good thing – Jasper didn't need to feel the lust that starting to bubble within me.

"You're the one who told me that we were supposed to be family. Don't you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, you said that – right? So… now we are. It's what you wanted isn't it?" She glared ferociously at him and I second her reaction.

"I meant as my brother, not as my…my. You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law_!" she screamed. I was slightly surprised when her bell-like voice came out sounding like music even though it climbed through two octaves.

Emmett laughed from somewhere behind me. _'Jasper better pay up. I told him she would flip before sundown.'_

"Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured. _'She might kill him and she'll hate herself if that happens.'_

Considering how she felt about Renesmee, I seriously doubted she would be mad at herself. Even if our daughter's conception happened nearly two months ago and I had fought with Bella up until recently to get rid of the 'monster growing inside her', I knew that that child meant more to her than her own life. I seriously wondered if I still held first place in her life or if maybe I was now second – as long as I shared her heart with our daughter, I didn't care.

"Eww no! How can you even look at it like that? She's just a baby – she can't even talk yet, for crying out loud! Remember Quil, he imprinted on Clair and she's only two." Jacob was insisting upon his innocence in the whole mess.

"And I still think_ that_ is wrong also! But this is _my_ daughter we're talking about, not Quil being a pedophile," she yelled as she took another step in his direction.

'_Her vampire could be looked at as a pedophile as well.'_ I growled a warning at him. "You know I don't think of her that way, that's not how it works! Do you honestly believe Edward would have let me live this long if I did? He can read my mind you know. All I want is for her to be safe and happy – to watch her grow up normally. Is that so different from what you want?" He was shouting right back at her now I couldn't help but growl at him for taking that tone with my mate.

Once I composed myself slightly I decided to tell him the truth behind my actions. "Hey, I didn't do anything to you just in case Bella wanted to talk to you first or wanted to tear you apart herself," I sneered and was pleased when Jacob's naturally tanned skin took on a paler hue.

Without another word or hesitation on Bella's part, she lunged at Jacob, shoving him to the ground violently. She crouched over him and growled. "You want to watch her grow up – as what, her guard dog? You will never touch my daughter again!"

'_Holy hell, she's serious!' _Jacob was starting to shake visibly as he tried to shove her off him. Luckily, she was a newborn vampire and he wasn't strong enough to budge her at all.

Jacob had better shut up while he still has a head, if not this is going to get very messy. Maybe I should tell Bella that werewolf doesn't taste very good, _rabbits_ taste better. Jacob would never listen to me even if I did offer him my help but at least I can say I tried. I did try to imply with my eyes and a shake of my head that he needed to stop before he sent her over the edge – no such luck with that hope.

"That isn't your choice, it isn't even mine. You know imprinting is involuntary, automatic and unintentional. Do you think Sam willingly left Leah for Emily? Do you think I really wanted Paul to imprint on my sister?" His shaking became more violent and he managed to shove Bella away just enough to move aside in time for him to phase into his enormous hairy alter ego.

I could tell that Bella was trying to hold in a laugh but it erupted from her chest and it burst forward loudly. "Isn't my choice!" She laughed hysterically then turned her head toward me as I stepped up behind her. "He says it isn't our choice…that is the funniest thing I've heard. We're her parents – we have to make choices for her every day. And you're right – you don't have a choice, no choice but to leave."

'_I can't, I can't just leave, she's my imprint, I have to protect her, I can't, I won't, and I CAN'T.'_

Jacob snapped and growled at us, apparently hoping to scare us away. I walked up behind Bella and placed my hands on her shoulders gently. "He's shouting _'I can't'_ in his head."

If he thought because he imprinted on Renesmee was a good enough reason to lay claim to her, he was sadly mistaken. If he wouldn't leave our daughter alone, we'll just have to make him. I watched as Bella fell into a lower crouch and sneered at him.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? Isn't Jacob one of your best friends?" Instead of lunging at Jacob or responding to my questions, she surprised me yet again by turning and lunging at _me_, pinning me to the ground instantly, and I tried desperately to think of things that would make my newest erection go away. That wasn't happening anytime soon since she currently positioned herself above me, legs straddling my hips while she unknowingly oozed sex appeal.

"Edward, put it away!" I grinned at her suggestively. "Would you rather have a dog following our little girl around all her life, being possessive with her, having to fight over her for time, and what about when his protectiveness turns to lust? I would just _love_ the idea that she might be having a litter of puppies later." She paused for a moment as if she remembered something and she climbed off me with a hurt expression. "That's right – you didn't want her in the first place. You never wanted-"

Before she could even finish her next statement, I sprang into action and silenced her with my lips. I cupped her face in my hands and looked deeply into her crimson eyes. "At the begin, your right, I didn't want her, I feared what a hybrid child would do to you. There has never been a vampire-human cross before as far as I know. However, when I could hear our child's thoughts and learned how much that little being inside already loved you, I was overwhelmed with want. In all my ninety plus years as a vampire, I _never_ thought I would find love, let alone have a child. Now that we have our daughter, I'm never letting her go. Now that you're my equal, a vampire, I'm never letting you go either.

"You're right, I don't want a wolf as a son-in-law either, but what can we do, we have a treaty and there is no way I'm going to break it just to avoid that possibility. Renesmee is already an oddity on just existing due to who her birth parents are, and then to have a wolf as a future suitor – I'd rather not deal with that. We need to think of an alternative to fighting him off or killing him – we do not and will not start a war." I rubbed my thumbs along her cheeks while I pressed my forehead to hers. "I love you and I love Renesmee…even more than I thought possible."

'_Hello, still here!'_ Jake shouted in his head and growled as he positioned his feet further apart, expecting an attack.

I glared at him over the top of Bella's head and the fur on his shoulders stood on end. Was this kid hoping for a fight? Did he really want to start a war just to stay with his imprint? That was ludicrous! Between a war of vampires and werewolves, there was sure to be casualties.

'_If you really want to separate me from Nessie you'll have to do it over my dead body.'_ The wolf, a mere couple of yards in front of me took on a defensive stance as he snarled, a drop of saliva dripping from his long canine teeth.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around Bella, ready to shove her away, I knew it wasn't necessary anymore with her being a newborn but it was a habit.

"That can be arranged _mutt_, but I don't want any of us to be the cause for the treaty getting annulled." Bella looked up at me with questioning eyes, apparently eager to learn what Jacob was thinking in that flea-riddled mind of his.

"He's thinking that if we want to separate him from 'Nessie' it will be over his dead body." I felt a smidge of humor when Bella's face twisted in confusion at the name. It took her all of ten seconds to figure out the name connection – then she went bonkers.

Bella immediately turned away from me and stormed toward the large fur-ball also known as Jacob, there was absolutely no fear in her stride or posture. "You nicknamed my daughter after a fictional sea monster! _Renesmee_ is neither fictional, from the sea or a monster! How dare you!" Her arms were flailing and her temper was raising, she was beyond beautiful and I would bet my jeans were really feeling the strain.

'_EDWARD HELL, KNOCK OFF THE LUST!'_ Jasper glared at me from the corner of his eye from across the yard.

I tried to be inconspicuous while I shifted my pants since they had grown rather uncomfortable. The sight of my once docile wife enraged, protecting our daughter against a crazed animal, capable of holding her own in a fight was enough to make me cum just from watching her. Bella's irritated voice continuing to rant ripped me from my daydreaming.

"On another note – how do we know you actually imprinted on her? You couldn't get to me so you decide to go for my daughter. Do you realize how messed up Renesmee would be when she found out you not only kissed her but also her mother!" She never turned her eyes away from the wolf in front of her and they glared at each other.

Jacob's lip curled up and he snarled faintly. _'Then don't tell her, duh.'_

A deep growl rumbled in my chest and my eyes narrowed as I glared poison into him. "_'Don't tell her',_ so your planning on starting things off with a lie? We do not keep secrets in this family."

Bella lowered into a crouch before me and stared at Jacob with anger in her eyes. "She's only been in this world for three days and you're already thinking about lying to her! I don't think so…" Bella dug her bare feet into the soil for traction, readying herself to spring.

'_Traitor…'_

Just as Bella squatted down to leap at the dog, I reached out and grabbed her arm. I hauled her toward me, placing her back against my chest just in time to see about seven large wolves enter from the forest to our right. Bella and my family stiffened as Sam led the pack out of the trees, every single wolf looked troubled and was growling.

'_Since Jacob defected from my pack we can't communicate. Will you be willing to speak between us?'_ I nodded my agreement to the alpha wolf.

I leaned down and whispered into Bella's ear even though I knew everyone else within a ten-yard range could hear me. "Sam wants me to translate for him since Jacob is in a separate pack now and they no longer have the pack mind."

'_Jacob is now considered a traitor. He has sided with the leeches, no offense, and has fallen for one. Since he is a member of our tribe we will administer punishment accordingly.'_ I was a little surprised by the amount and quality of his words. I doubt I'll look at reservation life as low class any more.

"Jacob, the Quileutes consider you a traitor to the pack and to the tribe and you will be dealt with accordingly." I was seriously excited to see how this would play out but I doubted I would admit it to anyone, for sake of my own hide.

Jacob growled viciously at the large black wolf in front of him and Seth and Leah appeared in a flash of fur by his side.

'_Are we really going to fight Sam and the others?'_ Seth looked between his new alpha and his old, worry evident in his eyes.

'_Please say yes, I would love to get a piece of him.'_ Leah was wagging her tail happily and there was a wolfish grin on her face.

'_I know you would Leah and if you want you can join. Seth you stay back and that __**is**__ an order.' _Seth happily trotted off to watch from within the tree line. _'Blood suck – Edward – tell him I'll take any punishment he can try and dish out.'_

I sighed in relief and annoyance. Relief that Jacob had Seth forced away, he was too young and a good kid to have to deal with fighting his old pack leader and fellow colleges. Annoyance with how gung ho Jacob was with throwing away his own life, not that it really bothered me.

"Jacob says to go ahead and try punishing him." This game of telephone was getting annoying, I'm hoping it will end soon. I stood behind Bella, holding her firmly to me and listened as the larger pack deliberated over the sentence. Some mentioned banishment, others talked about flogging – who uses the word flogging nowadays – but the final verdict was much harsher.

My arms tightened around Bella and I backed away from the wolves as far as I could. We were standing within the circle of my family and my eyes widened as I watched the seven wolves form a circle around Jacob and Leah.

'_Tell Leah to get out of here!'_ Despite what he had done to her, Sam was still concerned for her safety.

"Leah, Sam says to get out of here," I shouted at her and her growl only increased in volume and attitude.

'_HA!'_

"Sam, I don't think she wants to leave." In that next instant, the yard became full of barking, yelping, growling and snarling mixed with biting, ripping, tearing and kicking. I tightened my arms around Bella and the rest of our family did the same to their other halves.

This was quickly turning into a train wreck. You know you shouldn't look but you can't help but want to see what happens. Sam and Paul focused on attacking Jacob and Leah was assaulting Sam while Quil and Embry were attempting to tackle Leah and the others were striking at anyone they could sink in their teeth.

'_Keep her off me and away…no one kill her!'_ Sam ordered assertively.

Leah yelped loudly when Jared got a mouth full of her ear and managed to get her off Sam. Jared, Quil, Embry and a few others dealt with pulling her away and held her to the ground firmly. Sam, Paul and another wolf I didn't recognize stood off against Jacob.

Jacob stood his ground and didn't move an inch but his eyes darted around at lightning speed to keep an eye on his three attackers. Paul circled around to stand behind him and while his eyes watched him, the extra wolf lunged for Jacob's back legs. He spun around to stop the attack to his legs and when he did, Sam leaped for Jacob's neck. As if he heard the fur whistling in the air, Jacob's head snapped back around to deflect Sam and he threw him away. The extra wolf bit down on Jacob's tail and pulled on it hard enough it pulled him backwards a few inches before Paul managed to get a good and deep hold on his front right leg, causing him to falter and fall down.

'_Come on Jake, you have to get up!'_ Leah was trying to encourage her leader from her flattened spot in the dirt beneath four other wolves. Seth merely whimpered from the trees, as his alpha fell to his knees.

Jacob snapped at Paul and bit his right eye, it was bleeding profusely but he refused to let go of his hold, keeping Jacob pinned to the ground. Jacob then turned to the unknown wolf and bit a small piece of his ear off, the wolf pulled away whining and rubbed his ear against the ground and his paw. During this mess, I learned that the unknown wolf named Collin was just a pup, one of the newest to phase.

I growled furiously at the concept that Jacob would harm a child, even in self-defense. I felt Bella's hand graze my cheek lightly and I looked away from the battle into her silent but questioning eyes. "The wolf that just lost part of his ear is just a child. I'm furious that Jacob didn't spare him any damage."

Bella stiffened in my arms and hugged me closer; apparently, she felt the same way I did about the poor pup and Jacob's complete lack of compassion.

My eyes shot way from Bella's face when a loud howl filled the area and I saw one of the smaller wolves that was holding Leah, break away and lunge at Jacob without a second thought. His long teeth sank into Jacob's side and despite all the squirming he was doing, the pup would not let go.

'_Brady, let go! Go guard Leah!'_ Sam insisted strongly.

'_No, this is one order I will not follow. He's taken out Paul's eye, bitten off Collin's ear, what if he takes your head where would that leave us?'_ This kid had guts.

Due to Paul's eye, Collin's ear, and Brady's death grip, there was blood splattered all over the grass and dirt.

"It's a good thing werewolf blood smells disgusting." I smiled down at Bella for her childish comment about all the blood spilled all ready.

Jacob flailed his head back and forth repeatedly between trying to get Paul off his leg and Brady to release his side. Jacob did get a bite on Brady's shoulder but the kid held tight and didn't even whimper.

While Jacob had his head turned to get a better grip on Brady, Sam charged him. Before the crazed Jacob could respond, Sam had his teeth buried deeply into Jacob's neck. He tried to get a mouthful of Sam but the position Sam had a hold of him at prevented that.

Blood sprayed out in copious amounts, darkening the earth around them in an instant flood. I cringed at the realization that Sam had struck Jacob's jugular, this will be over very shortly.

'_Everyone release, this is over,'_ Sam opened his muzzle and let Jacob's bloody body fall to the ground. Paul and Brady backed away and stared down at their dying ex-pack member.

Jacob gazed up at Sam with hollow and darkening eyes – his panting becoming more labored and his heartbeat was slowing. Bella pulled away from me slightly and I let my arms drop, showing her it was okay to go to her friend.

Despite what that dog had done to Bella, forcing her to decide between us, tricking her into kissing him, making her have guilt trip after guilt trip, raking her over the coals when she returned home pregnant with my 'spawn' as he put it and then imprinting on our daughter, he was still her friend.

I watched with a heavy heart as she fell to her knees next to his massive head. She gently petted the fur around his muzzle and eyes, a small amount of the blood staining her hand.

"I'm sorry Jake, I never wanted you to die, I just wanted to scare you away." She apologized in a very soft and tender voice. I walked up behind her quietly and gazed down at the dying wolf.

Jacob's dark brown eyes looked at her and I could see they were getting glassy. _'I guess you're getting your wish bloodsucker.'_ a slight smile curled his muzzle.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Like Bella, I never wanted you dead." I opened my eyes and stared into his skeptical eyes. "Despite what you think, it's the truth."

There was some rustling in the trees to my right and Sam emerged as a human wearing a pair of shorts. He walked up to us and looked down at Jacob. The look on Sam's face was flat, unforgiving even in light of Jacob dying.

"You should have never betrayed your pack, your tribe, or your race." There was no remorse in Sam's voice and it surprised me. _'Just because he's Ephraim's grandson he thought he had what it takes to be a leader, ha.'_

I growled and grabbed Sam's arm tightly just as he turned to leave. "I knew Ephraim Black. He was a great man, a great chief and a great leader. From what I've gathered from reading Seth and Leah's minds, he was a great alpha as well. You have nothing on him – your pack actually fears you, and that's not a good thing."

I so wanted to laugh when Jacob used what little strength he had to bite Sam's foot. Sam winched and thought about kicking Jacob in the face, but stopped upon seeing my scornful look.

Sam wrenched his arm free of my grasp and sneered. "I think it's about time you and your family move on, don't you?"

I snickered at his suggestion. "I thought I was the mind-reader. I wouldn't want to be around a person who has no compassion for an old friend that is dying, where his own people fear him and who thinks of himself as a god."

He scoffed and walked back into the forest, alone. The remaining pack members circled around Jacob and gazed down at him. Leah and Seth lifted their heads to the sky and started to howl mournfully. The rest of the wolves joined in, adding a chorus of howling into the area around us.

Jacob's heart rate had slowed immensely as the pumping of his blood from his throat wound slowed to a near stop – it wouldn't be much longer. The heartbreaking dirge from the wolves grew in intensity and Jacob's eyes closed slowly.

"Jacob, open your eyes, look at me." Bella was starting to sob above her friend as she pleaded with him – no dark orbs gazed up at her. "Jacob, look at me damn it!" She continued to order him and still there was no response. "JACOB! Damn it, look at me now!" His eyelids flinched slightly but never opened. "Jacob…Jake…please…."

On that last pleading word, I didn't hear any more thumps of his heart. I reached down and lifted Bella into my arms bridal fashion, eager to get her away from the carnage surrounding her and the lifeless body that was once her friend and protector.

She clung to me tightly as she sobbed into my shoulder and I walked toward the house, slowly. Throughout all the drama and fighting, everyone had managed to migrate further and further away from the house. Once inside, I sat down on the couch, cuddling Bella's shaking frame tightly in my embrace, waiting for her to cry herself out – well the vampire equivalent anyway.

The rest of our family entered a minute later with grim faces. Carlisle walked over and looked down at his newest daughter, his eyes distraught and mournful.

"Embry informed us that it would be in our best interest to leave Forks, Sam isn't in the best frame of mind right now and he fears what would happen between vampire and wolf. He also told me that the pack would take care of…things." Carlisle didn't want to upset Bella any further so he let his mind finish what he was saying. _'They'll take care of Jacob's body, Billy Black was already told about this possible outcome for his son.'_

"At least we won't have to worry about bestiality in the household now – OUCH, damn it Rosalie that really hurt!" Instead of slapping Emmett in the back of the head as she normally did, Rosalie had flat out punched him.

Rosalie glared and growled at him. "Now is not the time for your obnoxious jokes." Emmett dropped his eyes to the floor and looked ashamed.

Bella's sobbing ceased and she climbed off my lap and slowly reached for Renesmee, who Rosalie was still holding. Rose handed her over immediately and Bella buried her face into our daughter's shoulder.

"We'll start packing, you console Bella. We'll discuss later where we're moving," Esme stated before she left to start packing.

I sauntered up behind Bella and ran my hand up and down her spine hoping to give her some comfort with my touch. I leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head. Renesmee placed her tiny hands on each of our cheeks and an image of a smiling Jacob flitted in front of my eyes. Bella stiffened next to me – I could feel the tension leaking through to my hand still pressed to her back.

"He's gone," she whispered softly into Renesmee's hair.

Another image of Jacob holding her appeared. How are we supposed to explain Jacob's death to our newborn daughter? How do you explain a death to anyone for that matter? Bella looked at me with an expectant, miserable and puzzled glance. She didn't know what to tell Renesmee either and she obviously wanted help in breaking the news to her.

I took Renesmee from my wife and held her gently to my chest. I gazed into her trusting chocolate brown eyes she had inherited from her mother, the same eyes I loved so much on Bella and was saddened to lose after her transition to immortal. I was ecstatic to learn that the delicious brown hadn't been lost. They were alive, bright, vibrant, searching, trusting and always full of love and now they belonged to my daughter, Bella's daughter – our daughter.

"Renesmee, Jacob did something very bad and was punished for it by his friends and family. Jacob won't be around anymore." Her eyes fell to my chest as she deliberated over this new outcome. Her mind was dancing around with pictures of Jacob, all of them happy and cheerful – it was obvious she missed him already.

I just hoped with time, love, and understanding she could move on, she was still so very young and had plenty to learn and experience.

Who knows, maybe she'd take after her father and find an honest, loving, understanding human…oh the irony! On the other hand, maybe she would take after her mother and find a vegetarian vampire that worshipped the ground she walked on…

_Heaven help us!_

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

I choose this plot because Jacob imprinting on an infant never sat right with me in SM's version and being a mother myself, I would not be very happy learning about something like that. Taking into consideration, he imprinted on the one thing the pack is supposed to destroy and he rebelled against Sam, I could seriously see him considered a traitor in the packs eyes.

The reasoning behind my decision for the title name wasn't based off the rabies sickness of animals but the adjective: crazy, nuts, extreme, fanatical, furious, irate, ireful, wrathful.


End file.
